Destiny
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Atemu, Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan are back in the present. Atemu now as his own body. And must complete his destiney, along with confessing his love to Tea. COMPLETE!
1. Foward to the Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu- Gi- Oh.**

Yami (now known as Atemu) was the first to wake up on the cold stone floor. He looked as he did in the past. Egyptian clothing, gold earrings, braclets, and a long dark purple cape. It took a while for him to remember what happened. Suddenly, it all came back to him. He had found out his real name, he had defeated Zorc, the three Egyptian god cards had fused together to create the Creator or Light. Now, he was in the tomb where the tablet of him and Priest Seto was kept. Atemu looked up and around him were Tea, Joey, Tristan and Kiaba.

"We're back," Tea said first, standing up.

"It looks like it," said Atemu as he and everyone else got to their feet. Everyone turned to look at Atemu and their eyes widened in horror. Even Kiaba looked surprised.

"What's wrong?" asked Atemu.

"Dude..." said Tristan.

"Behind you,"said Joey, finishing Tristan's sentence and pointing at something behind Atemu. Atemu turned around to see Yugi staring up at him, his wide purple eyes even wider with amazement. Hold on. Yugi! But how could Atemu be here and Yugi there? This made no sense. Just when things had a possibility of becoming normal, they got ten times weirder.

"Yugi?!" said Atemu in amazement.

"How did this happen!" asked Yugi.

"I guess since Ya- I mean Atemu- got his memory back, he has his own body," said Tea. Atemu looked down at himself. He did have his own body. He wasn't transparent. He was solid flesh, bones and a beating heart. Footsteps at a nearby staircase made them all turn around. Bakura was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Bakura," said Joey with hatred in his voice.

"Wait," said Atemu. Bakura stepped out of the shadows, making his face visible. Of course, it was Bakura. But not the evil one. This was the good Bakura. The nice British boy they al knew before things went down a road to hell.

"Hello everyone," said Bakura cheerfully, "How did I get here?"

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Yugi. Bakura shook his head no.

"All I remember," he said, "Is the spirit coming out of my Millennium Ring. The next thing I knew, I was in some sort of chamber. I heard voices down here, so I thought I'd come and see what's going on," Bakura's gaze fell upon Atemu and Yugi.

"Why are there two Yugis" he politely.

" 'Dats a long story," said Joey.

"Well I don't have time for long stories," said Kiaba, finally speaking, "I'm getting out of this dirt hole. And with that, Kiaba walked up the stairs and out of sight.

"Wait a minute," said Tristan, "we need a ride home!"

" 'Den we better catch up with Kiaba," said Joey. The five of them ran up the stairs, calling after Kiaba to wait for them and Yugi behind them shouting, "Wait for me! I have shorter legs than you guys."

**Well, what do you think? Sorry for dissing Yugi in that last sentence, but I couldn't resist. I do love Yugi though. Keep reading to see how Atemu is doing with his own body and what will happen next.**


	2. Back Home

**Here's Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

"Grandpa, I'm home," yelled Yugi as he opened the door to the Moto Game Shop.

"Yugi, you're back," said Grandpa,, appearing from the back room. We he saw both Yugi and Atemu, he looked as if he was about to have a heart attack.

"Yugi!: said Grandpa, "How - who - when - what-"

"Grandpa, this is the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle," said Yugi, "Although he found out his real name his Atemu. He has his own body now."

"How did this happen?" asked Grandpa. So Yugi and Atemu explained everything that happened. How they went into Atemu's past. Atemu told him about Mana, who looked a lot like the dark magician girl, except her air and skin were brown, about Priest Seto and Kisara and Zorc and the ancient game of Duel Monsters. Yugi told him about traveling in the tomb of the Pharaoh, dueling the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring, and finding out Atemu's real name. Atemu showed Grandpa the cartouche, given to him from Tea, with his name carved into it in hieroglyphics. Grandpa was fascinated.

"You two must be tired after all of that," said Grandpa, "why don't you two go up to Yugi's room and rest. Atemu, Yugi ha a seeping bag you can use until we get stuff sorted out."

So Atemu and Yugi went up to Yugi's room. Yugi tried to unearth his seeping bag from hi messy closet, but only succeeded in making the whole mess fall down on him.

"A little help here," Yugi's muffled voice came from the mess "Little boy under gigantomungous mess," Atemu rolled his eyes and sighed. How many times did he tell this boy to clean out his closet? Otherwise, Atemu helped clear the mess off of Yugi and back into the closet. Yugi shook out the sleeping back, setting free a cloud of dust, and laying it on the floor.

"Sorry it's a little dusty," Yugi said, after coughing from the dust.

"A little?" coughed Atemu, "I think that sleeping bag may be older that me." (A/N: That's saying something, seeing as Atemu's 5,000 years old.)

"So," said Yugi, sitting on the edge of his bed, "What do you think you have to do to compete your destiny?"

"I don't know," said Atemu, leaning on the windowsill, his deep purple eyes staring out at the city of Domino, "But I do know something I must do."

"What, Yugi asked curiously. Atemu hesitated then sighed and said "I must tell Tea that I love her."

**End of Chapter 2. How will Yugi react to Atemu's confession? Does Tea feel the same? Will something try to keep them apart? Will Atemu's destiny interfere with his love for Tea? Why am I asking you all these questions**?


	3. Yugi's Help

**It has been brought to my attention by BigAvatarfan that I've been making fun of Yugi, I'll try to stop. Thanks for all the nice reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

"I knew you loved her," said Yugi.

"How did you know?" asked Atemu.

"We shared a body," said Yugi, "I felt your heart speed up when you saw her, I felt you blush when she touched you, I even know some of your thoughts-"

"O.k. that's enough," said Atemu, not comfortable with the fact Yugi knew of his little daydreams about Tea.

"Besides," said Yugi, "why do you think I set you two up on that date?"

"What?!" said Atemu, looking disbelievingly at Yugi, "That was meant to be a date?!"

"Yup," said Yugi, a huge grin on his face. Atemu rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep from smiling. He remembered that day, when him and Yugi switched bodies and he yelled at Yugi for switching while not in a duel. He was actually yelling at the Millennium Puzzle, which made him look like and idiot. But Atemu did have a lot of fun that day. He could honestly say it was the best day of his life. He would have kissed Tea while they were watching the sunset if Johnny Steps hadn't interrupted.

"Ya- Atemu, are you o.k.?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, just thinking," answered Atemu.

"You know what?" said Yugi, hopping off the bed, "I have an idea."

"What is it?" asked Atemu.

"Follow me," said Yugi. Yugi led Atemu downstairs to the empty Game Shop. Yugi picked up the phone and dialed someone's number.

"Hello,"said Yugi, "this is Yugi Moto, may I speak to Tea?" There was a pause and Atemu suddenly realized what Yugi was going to do. He frantically shook his head, mouthing the word no. Yugi ignored him.

"Hello, Tea? It's Yugi. I was wondering," Yugi said, choosing his words carefully, "Do you mind hanging out with Yami- I mean Atemu tomorrow? He could use a break from this saving the world every damn two minutes stuff," Yugi laughed, "I'd hangout with him, but Joey, Tristan and I are going to help grandpa with some stuff that need moving in the back room." There was a long pause. Atemu knew he was doomed. Tea wouldn't say yes and she wouldn't by that excuse. He was a royal pharaoh who felt like a royal jackass.

"O.k." said Yugi, "thanks Tea." Yugi hung up and looked at an anxious Atemu.

"She said yes," said Yugi. Atemu sighed with relief.

"But your going to need different clothing," said Yugi, surveying Atemu's Egyptian attire. He led Atemu back upstairs and searched through his messy closet, giving Atemu the clothes to big for him.

**Here's the end of Chapter 3. Hope you liked it. The Atemu and Tea date coming up soon. Please review.**


	4. Of Combs and Kisses

**Thanks for all the great reviews. And in case you're confused about who has the Millennium Puzzle, Atemu has it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

"Wake up Atemu," shouted Yugi cheerfully. Atemu moaned in his sleep and rolled over in the sleeping bag so that his back was facing Yugi.

"Come on Atemu," said Yugi, shaking the sleepy pharaoh, "Today's your date with Tea."

"Can't the date wait five more minutes," Atemu grumbled.

"No," said Yugi. When Atemu still didn't wake up, Yugi said, "O.k., you asked for it."

"For what?" yawned Atemu.

"For this!" And Yugi started tickling Atemu. Atemu was immediately awake and laughing.

"O.k., I'm up I'm up," laughed Atemu. The doorbell downstairs rang.

"That must be Tea," said Yugi. He left the room to go open the door. Atemu stretched and stood up, wearing blue pajama bottoms and no shirt. He was rummaging through the clothes Yugi gave when Tea opened the door.

"Atemu, are you- oh," Tea had opened the door to see a topless Atemu (A/N: Lucky Tea).

"Oh- I'm sorry- I didn't know," stuttered Tea, blushing and trying not to stare at Atemu's we muscled chest.

"It's okay," said Atemu.

"Um, I'll just wait downstairs," said Tea nervously. She shut the door and Atemu heard her footstep going down the stairs. Atemu was still pretty much in shock about seeing Tea so suddenly and what she was wearing. She had on a sparkly black halter-top, a denim miniskirt and red high-heeled boots with a matching bag.

Atemu chose his outfit more carefully that ever before. He chose a black tank top with midnight blue leather pants with various chains, gold braclets, his Millennium Puzzle and dark blue sneakers. He was going to grab the comb when something caught his eye. It was the cartouche Tea had given him. He decided to put that on too. He was running the comb through his hair when the comb got stuck. In his hair.

"Atemu, did you fall in the toilet or something?" came Yugi's voice from downstairs.

"Ummmm, no" said Atemu, not wanting to say aloud what had just happened. Tea would think he was idiot.

"Well, then what's taking you so long?" came Yugi's voice again. Atemu sighed.

"I kinda sorta got the comb stuck in my hair," Yugi's laughs could be heard from here to Timbuktu.  
"It's not funny!" yelled Atemu.

"Your right," laughed Yugi, "It's not funny, it's HILARIOUS!" Footsteps came up the stairs and the door opened to reveal...

"Tea," Atemu said. He really did not want her to see him like this.

"Do you need help?" Tea asked, a small smile on her face.

"No, I got it," said Atemu, tugging furiously at the comb. It was a shame that the King of Games could defeat the best duelists in the world, but couldn't get a comb out of his hair. Tea was still standing at the door smiling.

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?" said Atemu.

"Kinda," admitted Tea, "Here, let me help you." She walked over to him and reached up to his hair. Atemu blushed at how close she was to him. She smelled like peaches.

"There," she said, holding the comb in her hand.

"Thanks," mumbled Atemu. Tea seemed to have noticed how close they were to a blushed too. Atemu could have easily leaned forward and kissed her. That's actually what he was doing. He was slowly leaning forward. Tea closed her eyes and leaned forward too. They were barely an inch apart. Atemu could feel her sweet breath on his face

"What are you two doing up there?" yelled Yugi, startling Yami and Tea and causing them to bump there heads together.

"Shall we go?" asked Atemu, smiling and rubbing his sore head.

"Sure," said Tea.

**I really did get a comb stuck in my hair once and I couldn't resist putting it in the story. Up next is the beginning of the date. Please Review.**


	5. Atemu vs Tea

**Sorry that it took a long time to upload. And I'll try to make my chapters longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or DanceDance Revolution or the remix of Simple and Clean.**

"So where do you want to go?" Tea asked Atemu. Atemu shrugged.

"How about the arcade? I would like to against you in that dancing game," said Atemu. Tea raised an eyebrow at him.

"_You're _challenging _me_ to a _dancing_ game?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes," said Atemu simply.

"O. k," said Tea. She and Atemu made their way to DanceDance Revolution.

"Are you sure you don't want to back down?" said Tea as her and Atemu stepped onto the platform.

"Have I ever backed down from a challenge?" said Atemu.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Tea as she chose the song. It was the remix of Simple and Clean:

_You're giving me too many things lately_

_ You're all I need _

_You smiled at me and said,  
(And said, and said, and said, and said)_

_  
Don't get me wrong I love you_

_ But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand _

_What I meant when I said no.  
I don't think life is quite that simple _

_When you walk away,  
You don't hear me say _

_Please _

_Oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go_

_When you walk away,  
You don't hear me say_

_ Please _

_Oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go_

_Ohhh Ahhh_

A crowd soon formed around the Tea and Atemu, neither player missing the beat and refusing to let the other win:

_The daily things _

_That keep us all busy _

_Are confusing me _

_That's when you came to me_

_ And said (And said, and said, and said, and said)  
Wish I could prove I love you _

_But does that mean I have to walk on water _

_When we are older_

_ You'll understand _

_It's enough _

_When I say so _

_And maybe some things are that simple_

_When you walk away,  
You don't hear me say _

_Please _

_Oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning _

_Is a little later on _

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all _

_Nothing's like before _

_When you walk away,  
You don't hear me say _

_Please _

_Oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_ It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_ Is a little later on _

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all _

_Nothing's like before_

_Hold me_

_ Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_ Is a little later on _

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all _

_Nothing's like before_

The game ended... in a tie.

"You were great," Tea told Atemu.

"Thanks," said Atemu, "You too."

"Hey," said an oh-too-familiar voice, "I wanna go against the porcupine head that almost beat Tea (A/N: I bet we all know who's talking). Out of the crowd came Johnny Steps, heading straight for Atemu and Tea.

**Cliffhanger! Yay! I always wanted to see Atemu on that dancing game, so I decided to put it in the story. Next up Atemu vs. Johnny. Please review.**


	6. Atemu vs Johnny

**Here's Chapter 6. This should be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song It's Over or Yu-Gi-Oh the Movie**

"Johnny Steps," said Tea in a voice of pure hatred.

"I see you remember me," said Johnny, smirking, "Hard to forget a face this handsome, isn't it?"

"No," said Tea flatly, "It's hard to forget someone with hair that looks like a giant spider," Johnny glared at her for a moment before the smirk returned to his face.

"As I said," he continued, "I challenge you to a dance contest porcupine head. You may have been able to beat me in due monsters, but you can't beat me in dancing. And to make it interesting, if I win, I get to go on a date with Tea." Atemu turned to Tea.

"Is this okay with you?" he asked her. Tea nodded. Atemu turned back to Johnny.

"I accept your challenge," said Atemu. Tea stepped off the game and Johnny took her place and chose the song _It's Over _(Part of this song was in the end credits of Yu-Gi-Oh the Movie):

_Break it how you want it 'cause we got this_

_Young rock stallion, the king of the game, holler back _

_And I got my whole crew with me _

_Stay passion blood,  
Them boys got heat\_

_Consider it done a new champion _

_Take it for kid_

_Heavyweight I size you up, man you ain't great _

_I flip these cards, man you know I'm insane _

_I be the best there is, there ever was You remember my name, SHAPOW_

Atemu and Johnny were dancing fiercely. Atemu's face was much more serious than when he went against Tea. His eyes were narrowed in concentration and his feet were moving non-stop on the steps. He was determined no to let Johnny win:

Feel the rain

I see you wonder

Hear the thunder

Let it rain

I been down there before

Gotta crawl before you walk

If you can't battle I suggest you not talk,  
Flip that

Strategize, energize I guess I lost,  
I strike back

Put the fear in your eyes

Show 'em that

Can't take this from me

This is my life

Burning in flames

Tears in my eyes

It's over

Neither Atemu nor Tea noticed Johnny nod to a man in the crowd dressed in black. The man, and several others dressed in black like him moved in the crowd so that they formed a circle around Tea. But they were to far away for Tea to see them inthe crowd:

_Razz around, round what, are ya ready or not_

_Get ready _

_Cuz I'm takin' the spot _

_Oh _

_We got this game on lock__down, showed up hard knocks _

_Ready if you ready, man, come and get it, uh_

_Do ya got what it takes, take your best shot_

_Don't stop now, show me what ya got_

_Cuz we got this stuffed over crew _

_Its Fatty Koo, man _

_I thought you knew (whoa)_

_Feel the rain _

_I see you wonder _

_Hear the thunder _

_Let it rain_

_I been down there before_

_Gotta crawl before you walk _

_If you can't battl__e_

_I suggest you not talk,  
Flip that _

_Strategize, energize I guess I lost,_

_I strike back_

_Put the fear in your eyes _

_Show 'em that_

_Can't take this from me _

_This is my life _

_Burning in flames _

_Tears in my eyes_

_It's over _

_It's over_

_Build me, know me, my pain, my game _

_Hot rain tinker is caught, game a step up boy Round 1, round, 2 look man I got you_

_Face it give it up, my world, my rules _

_You'll battle my world vengeance is my door _

_Come and knock your points off _

_Bombs, we set 'em off _

_Feel my wrath come down and destroy you, man I thought I told you, dog, its over, man (Its over!)_

_Feel the rain _

_I see you wonder _

_Hear the thunder_

_Let it rain _

_I been down there before _

_Gotta crawl before you walk _

_If you cant battle_

_I suggest you not talk,  
Flip that_

_Strategize, energize I guess I lost__, I strike back _

_Put the fear in your eyes Show 'em that_

_Can't take this from me _

_This is my life_

_Burning in flames _

_Tears in my eyes _

_It's over _

_It's over_

The winner was Atemu.

**That's chapter six another cliffhanger. Who are the guys in black and what do they want with Tea. How is Johnny involved in all of this? What will happen to Tea? Anyway, please review!**


	7. Gone

**Here's where the story starts getting serious. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

"You did it!"shouted Tea in excitement. Then suddenly, Johnny yelled "NOW!" The men in black quickly grabbed Tea and dragged her kicking and screaming out of the arcade. Johnny jumped off the platform and followed them.

"TEA!" shouted Atemu, jumping off the platform and running after Johnny and the men.

"ATEMU-" Tea yelled, but one of the men put a hand over her mouth. But when he got outside, all he saw was a black car driving away. Atemu fought his way through the crowd and outside the arcade. Johnny yelled out of the window "If I can't have her, nobody can!" Tea was looking out the window, her face full of fear before one of the men dragged her out of sight. On the ground was Tea's purse.

Atemu knew that there was no chance of catching the car on foot or by himself. He was going to need help to get Tea back. Who knew what Johnny Steps would do to her? Atemu picked up Tea's purse (A/N: imagine Atemu with a purse. Ha!) and ran as fast as he could to the Moto Game Shop.

"Welcome to the-oh-hi Atemu. What's wrong?" asked Yugi, stepping from behind the counter.

"Tea's been kidnapped by Johnny Steps," panted Atemu, "I found her purse. I need help finding her."

"I'll call Joey and Tristan," said Yugi, "They could help too."

"Please, hurry," said Atemu. Yugi called Joey and Tristan and five minutes later, both boys came running through the door.

"What can we do to help Yug'?" asked Joey.

"We better split up," said Yugi, "We can find her quicker. Atemu let me see Tea's purse." Atemu handed Yugi the purse. Yugi rummaged through it and pulled out Tea's pink cell phone. He quickly showed Atemu how to use it-luckily Tea had all their numbers on speed dial, so Atemu woudn't pop a brai vexxal trying to call one of them.

"Who ever finds Tea, call Atemu first, then the rest of us," Yugi instructed, "Atemu, if you find her first, call us."

"O.k.," said Atemu. Yugi, Joey and Tristan could hear the worry in his voice and saw the faintest sight of tears brim in his eyes.

"Don't worry Atemu," said Yugi.

"Yeah," said Joey, "We'll find Tea," he put a hand on Atemu's shoulder.

"Everything will be fine," said Tristan. Atemu gave them a faint smile and said "Thank you, my friends."

**Sorry that my chapters keep coming out short. I can't help it. Any advice on how to make my chapters longer. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	8. Trouble

**Thanks for the great reviews. It encourages me to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Atemu, Yugi, Joey and Tristan split up in search for Tea. They described Tea to anyone they saw, asking if they had seen her. They also asked people if they had seen a black car. No one saw either.

Atemu began to panic. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Tea. He loved her. They had been through so much together. The good, the bad and the ugly (and the really ugly). Jonny Steps had ruined his last time alone with Tea. He wouldn't hurt Tea if Atemu could help it.

In the distance, Atemu saw a thick cloud of smoke. Something told him to go toward it. He son reached an abandoned warehouse. He could hear sounds of a voice, screaming for help. He recognized it as Tea's. Atemu quickly called Yugi (A/N: imagine Atemu on that little pink cell phone. Ha!)

"Hello," came Yugi's voice on the other end.

"Yugi," said Atemu "I think I found Tea. She's trapped in an abandoned warehouse. Can you see the smoke?" Yugi looked around from where he was standing. In the distance, he saw a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah, I see it," said Yugi "I'll call Joey, Tristan and the fire department,"

"I'm going to go in and get Tea out of there," said Atemu. Yugi heard the determination in Atemu's voice and knew there was nothing he could ay to change Atemu's mind. And Atemu's love for Tea made his determination even stronger.

"I'll get help there as fast as I can," said Yugi, "Be careful Atemu."

"I will," said Atemu. He hung up the phone and looked up at the burning warehouse. Hoping Tea was o.k., he ran into it.

* * *

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" yelled Tea. She had been tied to a post inside an abandoned warehouse by Johnny Steps and the men in black. Johnny and the men had set the warehouse on fire before leaving. Tea coughed as smoke burned her throat.

"HELP ME!" she yelled, but it was becoming harder and harder to breath. She fought against the unconsciousness threatening to claim her. Her vision began to blur. She had to get out of this warehouse. She fumbled with the ropes that tied her hands together. Once those were off she reached down and untied her feet. It was after she was untied that Tea realized that the post is what was keeping her standing. She fell onto her knees, weak from the smoke and heat. Suddenly, the post she was tied onto collapsed, hitting her arm painfully. Tea tried to stand up and run, but only got a few steps before falling to the ground again. Her vision become worse. The warehouse seemed to be spinning. She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Help," she tried to yell, but it only came out as a hoarse whisper, "Somebody help me,"

"TEA?!" yelled a voice over the roaring flames. She recognized it as Atemu's. She opened her mouth to respond, but coughed violently instead. All she saw was the outline of a tall human figure with spiked hair before she fainted.

* * *

"Tea!" shouted Atemu as he spotted Tea unconscious on the ground. He had the eye from his Millennium Puzzle glowing on his forehead. The magic of his Millennium Puzzle protected him from the deadly flames. He gently lifted Tea bridal style in his arms and walked out of the burning warehouse.

* * *

Yugi, Joey and Tristan waited anxiously outside the burning warehouse as the fire department put out the fire.

"There he is!" shouted Yugi as Atemu appeared out of the warehouse unharmed, holding an unconscious Tea in his arms.

**That's the end of the chapter. How dare Johnny hurt Tea like that! What will happen to her now? Please review. Like I said in the beginning, it encourages me to write more.**


	9. No Matter What

**Thanks for the great reviews. Here's chapter 9. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Atemu, Yugi, Joey and Tristan waited anxiously in the waiting room of the hospital. (A/N: well, what else would you do in a waiting room?) Atemu had silent tear streaming down his face. He had the cartouche that Tea had given him in his hands and was twiddling with it nervously. Yugi put a hand on Atemu's shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"Everything will be alright," Yugi said. Atemu gave him a faint smile. A blond doctor walked out of the emergency room door and toward Atemu, Yugi, Joey and Tristan.

"Are you Atemu Moto, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor," he asked them (when giving the names to the lady at the desk, Yugi said that Atemu's last name was Moto.)

"Yes," said Tristan as the four of them stood up.

"How is Tea?" asked Atemu, placing the cartouche back around his neck.

"She's in critical condition now," said the doctor, "but she should be o.k. _Should?! _Atemu thought. If Tea died, he would kill Johnny Steps.

"Did da' police find da' guy dat' did dis' to her?" asked Joey.

"Fortunately yes," said the doctor, "He was caught not long after you guys came here."

"Can we please see Tea?" Yugi asked.

"She's sleeping now," the doctor said, "but you may see her. Follow me." They followed the doctor through a pair of doors and stopped at a room labeled _Tea Gardener._

"Oh, one more thing," said the doctor, "Tea's been saying something in her sleep. Maybe you'll know what it means. She keeps saying Yami.

"That's me," said Atemu without thinking.

"Isn't your name Atemu?" asked the doctor with a suspicious look.

"Yami is his nickname," Yugi lied.

"Did she say any'ding else?" asked Joey.

"No, just Yami," said the doctor before he turned around and walked away.

"Why do you think she keeps saying my old name?" Atemu asked the others once the doctor was out of earshot. Everyone shrugged, not having a clue why Tea was saying Yami in her sleep. The four of them walked into the room. Tea was sleeping peacefully on the bed. The arm that the post had hit was wrapped up in bandages. They all sat around her. Atemu say near her face and gently brushed a strand of brown hair out of her face. They were all quiet. There was no need to talk. The silence was loud enough.

Tears fell from the eye of Atemu, Yugi, Joey and Tristan. None of them knew what they would do if Tea died. Tea was the one that held the group together. He reminded them of the importance of friendship. All of these thoughts overwhelmed Atemu. He got up and walked out of the room. Yugi followed him. He found Atemu sitting against the wall with one leg stretched out and the other draw up, which had his elbow resting on it. He had his head resting in his hand and was silently sobbing.

"Atemu," said Yugi, kneeling down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Atemu looked up at him with tears filled eyes and tear streak down his tanned face. Yugi was slightly taken aback. He had never seen Atemu like this. So sad and upset.

"Are you o.k.?" asked Yugi gently.

"I can't stand seeing Tea like that," answered Atemu tearfully, "What of she… dies."

"She won't," said Yugi reassuringly, although he wasn't sure if he believed his own words, "Remember the friendship symbol we made?" Yugi held up his hand, the back of it to Atemu. They symbol on his hand had long since faded away, but it never faded from their hearts. Atemu looked at the back of his own hand. Although he wasn't physically there when they made the symbol, he was there spiritually. He could almost see the marking on his hand.

"I remember," Atemu said quietly.

"Then you should remember that Tea said that no matter what happens, we'll always be with each other," said Yugi, "So no matter what happens, Tea will always be with us."

"I remember," repeated Atemu, a little more cheerfully this time. He wiped away his tears.

"Thank you Yugi," he said.

"No problem," said Yugi with a smile, "What are friends for." The two of them stood up and walked back into the room.

"You o.k. Atemu?" aske Joey as Atemu and Yugi sat down in their seats. Atemu nodded.

"You sure?" asked Tristan.

"I'm sure," said Atemu. They all looked back at Tea. She made a small noise and all of them watched her anxiously. Then she whispered "Yami," and became still.

**There's chapter 9. Wow, it's hard to write out the way Joey speaks. How did I do with that? Please review!**


	10. Hope

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 10. The story kinda goes downhill after the end of this chapter, but don't worry. The ending will be very, very, **_**very,**_** happy. (no lemon. Sorry. Maybe in another story.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the song It's Over or Yu-Gi-Oh the Movie.**

Atemu lay awake in his sleeping bag. Yugi lay sound asleep in his bed. Atemu couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Tea. He gently touched the cartouche around his neck. As he drifted to sleep, he remembered part of a song that he had heard earlier. And suddenly, he realized Johnny's plan had been in front of him all along, repeated three times. He remembered the chorus of that song, which held the clue of Johnny's plan:

_Can't take this from me_

_This is my life _

_Burning in flames _

_Tears in my eyes_

_It's over_

_It's over_

After a single tear rolled down his smooth brown skin, Atemu finally fell asleep.

* * *

When Atemu awoke the next morning, he had his hand around the cartouche. He got dressed, put on his Millennium Puzzle and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Atemu," said Grandpa, setting Atemu's plate of waffles on the table.

"Good morning, Atemu," said Yugi through a mouthful of waffles.

"Good morning," said Atemu beginning to eat.

"So what are you two doing today?" asked Grandpa.

"I'm going to the movies with Rebecca," said Yugi.

"I'm going to visit Tea," said Atemu.

"Will you be o.k.?" Yugi asked Atemu. Although he and Atemu no longer shared a body, Yugi could still tell that Atemu was traumatized by the whole Tea thing.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Atemu. The rest of breakfast passed by in silence. Yugi stood up and left for his date with Rebecca. Atemu stood up after Yugi and left after Yugi.

Atemu walked the short distance to the hospital. He wondered why Tea kept saying Yami in her sleep. He wondered most of all of all if Tea would live for him to tell her that he loved her. Before he knew it, he was at the hospital.

"I'm here to see Tea Gardener," he said to the red haired lady at the desk.

"Room 423, down to the hall to the right," the lady said, eyeing Atemu, a seductive smirk on her face, "Would you like me to help you find it?"

"Um, no thank you," said Atemu nervously. (A/N: Atemu is so unaware of how hot he is.) Atemu began to walk down the hall, but he spotted a gift shop and decided to get something for Tea. He walked inside and looked for something that would be perfect for Tea. Then he saw it. A stuffed Magician of Fait doll holding Shining Friendship in its arms. He paid $5.95 for it and headed to Tea's room. When he opened the door, Tea was in bed awake, but she looked weak.

"Hi, Tea," said Atemu softly.

"Hi Ya- Atemu," she said with a smile, "I still can't get your name right," she giggled.

"It's o.k.," said Atemu, sitting in a chair next to her bed, "I got you something," He gave her the stuffed Magician of Faith Doll holding Shining Friendship.

"Awww, it's so cute," said Tea, hugging the doll, "And it' Magician of Faith and Shining Friendship, my favorite cards." Atemu smiled at her.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Weak," said Tea. She attempted to sit up, but groaned in pain and sank back into her pillows.

"Just rest," said Atemu, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"The doctor says that I'm getting better," said Tea, "Besides, with all I've lived through hanging out with you, this is nothing." Atemu laughed and Tea laughed along with him. Except her laugh turned into a cough and soon she was gasping for breath.

"Are you o.k.?" Atemu asked worriedly. He jumped out of his chair and was about to run for help when Tea grabbed his wrist.

"Don't worry," said Tea, her breathing returning to normal. She pulled Atemu back down in hi seat. "It just gets hard to breathe sometimes."

"Are you sure you're o.k.?" asked Atemu, his dark purple eyes full of worry.

"Calm down, I'm fine," said Tea with a smile, "You're starting to sound like my mom."

"I'm just worried about you," said Atemu, "I can't stand the thought of losing you Tea." Tea put her hand on Atemu's, which was resting on the edge of her bed.

"Everything will be fine," said Tea, "I'll be o.k. Before you know it we'll be saving the world from evil again, just like old times." Tea smiled at him and Atemu smiled back. What Tea had just said gave Atemu hope that she would live. But his hope would soon die.

**I know that my cliffhangers are probably getting on your nerves, but I love them! I'm so evil. Mwahahahahahahahahahah! Only three more chapters to go! Please review!**


	11. Bad Feelings

**In case you didn't understand why the chorus of, It's Over, was a clue to Johnny's plan, the chorus if the song is about someone's life burning in flames. Tea is Atemu's life and she was trapped in a warehouse burning in flames. Anyway, here's chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, It's Over, Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh the movie.**

"How's Tea?" Yugi asked when Atemu returned home. They were currently sitting in Yugi's room. Yugi was sitting on his bed while Atemu sat in a chair looking out the window.

"She's fine," said Atemu, "We talked for a while and I got her a stuffed Magician of Faith doll holding Shining Friendship."

"Awwww, how sweet," Yugi teased, "Are you going to see her tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Atemu.

"Would you mind if Joey, Tristan and I came?" asked Yugi.

"Of course not," answered Atemu.

* * *

When Atemu woke up the next morning, he had an odd feeling inside of him. As if something bad was going to happen. And the rain that was steadily poring outside the window wasn't helping to lift his mood. He got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Breakfast was unusually quiet. Atemu and Yugi later went downstairs to the Game Shop to wait for Joey and Tristan.

"Yugi," said Atemu quietly, "do you have an ominous feeling inside of you?"

"Like something bad going to happen?" asked Yugi. Atemu nodded.

"Yeah," said Yugi. When Joey and Tristan arrived, Atemu asked them the same question he asked Yugi.

"I do," said Joey worriedly.

"Me too," said Tristan in the same worried voice as Joey.

"Do you think something happened to Tea?" asked Atemu, worry flashing in his dark purple eyes.

"I don't know," said Yugi. The four of them walked in silence to the hospital.

"We're here to visit Tea Gardener," Yugi told the lady at the desk, which was the same red head from the day that Atemu had gone to visit Tea. A doctor came out of the door to their right. They recognized him as the doctor they met when Tea first came to the hospital. The doctor headed over to them.

"Atemu, Yugi, Joey, Tristan," he said, "I'm afraid I have some bad news, today Tea…"

**Mwahahahahahahaha! Such an evil cliffhanger. What happened to Tea? The chapter was short because I wanted to leave it with that cliffhanger. Don't worry though. I should be able to update later today. And remember, there will be a very, very, **_**very**_** happy ending to this story (but no lemon. Sorry.) Please Review!**


	12. Love

**I told you I would update today. Here's chapter 12. Things may seem bad in the beginning, but trust me, the end of the chapter while be **_**very **_**happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

"Today, Tea … died," said the doctor.

"No," said Atemu in barley a whisper.

"May we see her?" asked Yugi.

"Sure," said the doctor. He led them to Tea's room. Yugi put a comforting hand on Atemu's shoulder, but Atemu didn't seem to notice. He was staring straight ahead, not paying any attention to his surroundings. He seemed to be in shock. He just couldn't accept the fact that Tea was gone, forever.

The doctor opened a door and there in the room, lying on the bed was Tea, unmoving and not breathing, her face deathly pale. The doctor left them alone in the room. Atemu knelt beside Tea's bed. He looked at her face and that's when the news hit him with full force. Tea was gone forever. Atemu cried harder than he ever cried before. Yugi knelt beside him, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders and cried too. Joey and Tristan at on the edge of the bed an even they were crying.

"No," Atemu sobbed. "Tea, why'd you leave us? WHY!" Atemu was now sobbing uncontrollably. He had now lost the only person that he had truly fallen in love with.

"Tea, you can't be gone," Atemu cried, "You can't. I love you. TEA, I LOVE YOU!"

It was then that something extraordinary happened. Everyone's part of the friendship symbol on their hands had begun to glow a bright white. Even Atemu had a part and even Tea's part was glowing despite her… lifelessness. From everyone's symbol came a single golden thread. The threads met ant the front of the room and formed The Creator of Light.

"Atemu," said The Creator of Light in a mystical echoing voice, "your destiny is complete."

"What do you mean?" asked Atemu.

"By confessing your love to Tea, you have completed the final part of your destiny," said The Creator of Light, "Now dry your tears, all of you, for Tea is not dead. She is alive" And with that, The Creator of Light disappeared. Tea stirred and then her blue eyes sprang open. She looked wide awake and alert.

"What happened?" asked Tea.

"TEA! YOU"RE O.K.!" yelled Atemu, Yugi, Joey and Tristan as they crushed Tea in a hug.

"Of course I'm o.k. guys. I feel fine," said Tea. Everyone looked at Tea in confusion Suddenly, The Creator of Light's voice echoed through the room, although Tea did not seem to hear it. The voice said "She has no recollection of her death."

Yugi looked at Atemu and nodded. Atemu understood.

"Joey, Tristan, could you come with me for a second," asked Yugi, who was attempting to give Atemu and Tea some alone time.

"Why?" asked Joey. Yugi looked at Atemu and Tea, but Joey and Tristan did not seem to get the message, so Yugi said "I saw an All You Can Eat buffet downstairs."

"LET'S GO!" said Joey and Tristan, running out of the room. Yugi followed them, closing the door behind him.

"Tea, I have to tell you something," said Atemu, sitting on the edge of Tea's bed.

"What is it?" asked Tea, sitting up. Atemu took a deep breath and looked into Tea's blue eyes with his own dark purple ones.

"I love you, Tea" he said, saying the three small words he wanted to say to her for so long. Tea smiled as tears of joy filled her eyes.

"I love you too, Atemu" she said.

"You finally got my name right," said Atemu with a smile. Tea laughed nervously. Atemu brushed away a strand of brown hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. But instead of moving his hand away, he cupped her cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. Their faces got closer and closer together until their lips met in a gentle first kiss.

"We're back- aaaaaaaaaand we're leaving," said Joey, as he, Tristan and Yugi (Joey and Tristan with arms full of food) walked in on Atemu and Tea, who were in the middle of a_ very_ passionate kiss.

**Awwwww, I told you the ending would be happy. There's one more chapter after this. A nice romantic chapter between Tea and Atemu. Please review!**


	13. Destiny

**Here's the last chapter. I wasn't originally planning to add this chapter. It's just an idea that came to me about halfway through the story. This chapter will be VERY fluffy.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**BigAvatarfan**

**MeggyandHaku**

**Dancers and Pharaohs**

**raygypsy714**

**-SeaBreeze-YamiAnzu-**

**yamiviva**

**Icecoldprincess**

**shadow-fox313**

**And anyone else I might have forgotten**

**Here's chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Tea stood on the edge of the bridge in the park, looking at the river that ran under the bridge. She was dressed in her pink and blue school uniform. Soon another reflection joined hers. This reflection was of a tall young tanned man dressed in a black tank top under a blue jacket, showing, blue pants, black shoes, a cartouche and the Millennium Puzzle. (A/N: they just got out of school.) He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

It had been a month since Atemu and Tea started going out. In that time, Tea returned to full health, Atemu had been enrolled into school with the Tea, Yugi, Tristan and Joey (and of course, attracted the eyes of many lovesick girls. But his heart belonged to Tea.) and today was Tea and Atemu's one month anniversary.

"Hello, Atemu," Tea said to the young man.

"Hello, Tea," said Atemu in his low voice that Tea loved.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" asked Atemu nuzzling her neck.

"You tell me every day and I never get tired of hearing it," Tea said. She turned around so that she was face to face with Atemu. Her hands were behind her back.

"What are you hiding?" he asked her.

"Nothing," Tea said quickly. Atemu smiled the smile that always made her melt inside.

"You're hiding something," he said leaning close to her face.

"N- no I'm not," Tea stuttered, a blush spreading across her face.

"I know how to get it out of you," said Yami with a devious grin. He leaned down and captured Tea's lips in a kiss. He knew just what to do to get whatever she had behind her back. He brought his hands to her waist and massaged it lightly. He heard Tea sigh into the kiss. He pressed his tounge lightly against Tea's mouth, asking for entrance. Tea granted it to him and their tounges danced. Atemu could never forget how Tea tasted like strawberries. Tea could never place Atemu's taste. He tasted like something foreign and exotic.

Atemu removed his lips from Tea's, earning a whimper from Tea. He planted kisses along her jaw bone and down her neck. He bit down lightly on her skin, causing Tea to give a small moan. Atemu sneaked his hand behind Tea's back and gently took from her hands what she was now holding pretty loosely. It was ready to drop when Atemu got it. Atemu gave Tea one more small kiss on the lips before pulling away.

"Got it," he said, holding in his hand a dark blue leather cover book with _Friends 4Ever_ written in golden letters.

"Happy one month anniversary," said Tea with a smile, "Open it." Atemu opened it. It was a photo album. Inside were pictures of him, Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan. He flipped through the album, stopping at a familiar picture.

It was a picture of him and Tea. At the time the picture was taken, Atemu and Yugi were still sharing a body. The picture had been taken on the exact same bridge Tea and Atemu were standing on now. Tea was dressed in her yellow and black Spirit shirt, red skirt and tan knee length boots. Atemu was dressed in a black tank top, dark blue pants, back shoes and was waering his blue jacket like a cape. He had his arm around Tea's shoulders and both of them were smiling with the sun shining brightly behind them.

"Thank you," he told her, "I got you something too." Atemu reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a back velvet square box. He handed it to Tea and she opened it.

"Oh, Atemu," she gasped, "It's beautiful," She took out of the box a gold charm bracelet. The charms, all of them gold, were a miniature Millennium Puzzle, a duel monsters card, Magician of Faith, Shining Friendship, Dark Magician Girl, and a cartouche with something written on it in hieroglyphics. Atemu helped her fasten it onto her wrist.

"What does this say?" asked Tea, pointing to the hieroglyphics.

"It's you name," said Atemu. Tea stood on tip-toe and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," Atemu said before capturing Tea's lips on another kiss. She was his destiny, and always would be.

**THE END! Don't worry, I'll start another AtemuxTea story too. Please review! And thanks again for all the great reviews.**

_**MoonlightSpirit**_


End file.
